


小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️

他⋯那个神一样的男人⋯他刚刚说了什么？为什么他听到后这么难过？  
好一会儿才从神游中回复正常，Peter发现那个搅乱他心湖的男人已疲惫地阂眸睡去。  
没想到人生中收获的第一次我爱你居然来自自己最崇拜的人，可是⋯完全高兴不起来⋯  
实验室里的对视，那些温柔的电话，原来全是自己一厢情愿的以为吗？他爱的是蜘蛛侠，一个能帮到他的人，即使不知道他是谁。  
那我呢⋯  
“太好了Peter！Boss真的很依赖你。”Friday高兴的声音温柔地响起。  
悲伤被打断，Peter却并不生气。  
“Fri，他喜欢的是蜘蛛侠，不是我。”  
“因为你这个蜘蛛侠可人爱，boss才会爱上他的呀！”如果她不开导几句，这孩子会走进死胡同出不来的。  
“⋯”  
好像⋯很有道理的样子⋯  
“你聪明有勇气，每次为了boss奋不顾身地去战斗，这么有魅力的你，是我也会爱上你。”  
“谢谢你，Fri。”  
笑容重新绽放，Peter感觉自己想通了些。  
“而且你知道吗？”  
Friday卖了个关子，听到催促才接着说：  
“Boss从一开始就非常喜欢你，负责接送你的Happy可是boss重视和信任的人，他现在可是集团的安全主管。”  
“真的吗？”男孩捂住面罩下红透了的脸，原来他一直都是被喜欢的人吗？  
Friday按照惯例把目的地设为郊区的某栋隐秘的建筑。  
她说男人任务失败时都会在这里恢复完才回总部去。  
Peter听完之后更心疼了。  
摸摸男人的脸 ，他亲吻了他的额头。如果可以，他想永远守护他陪伴他，随时留意不让他一个人承受，再不让他受伤。  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587409 

Tony醒来没看到蜘蛛侠。洗漱时对着镜子看到脖子上鲜红的吻痕和牙印，他捂住额头叹息。  
下午小家伙看到会怎么想？  
如果可以，他真希望那个天使能一直保持天真。  
Peter对Tony来说是如此重要。在他需要时会耐心陪伴他，给他包容和爱以及充足的时间让他成熟。虽然还是个小孩子，做事却大气坦荡。但今天，男人无法直视少年亮晶晶的眼睛。  
或许也不是什么坏事？他正愁不知道怎么让他看清自己的感情。  
少有事情能让男人犹豫不决。对待那孩子是最纠结的一件。直到昨天胸口反应堆破碎，他昏迷前最牵挂的还是这个小东西。不能给他最好的未来，他死不瞑目。他该拿他怎么办？  
远远看到Tony脖子上毫不掩饰的牙印和吻痕，Peter控制不住吃蜘蛛侠和男人的醋。在他面前，男人理智而绅士，从来没有那样乖巧的任凭处置，他甚至都没有完成承诺过他的事。  
他嫉妒于Tony瞒着他不眠不休做战衣，蜘蛛侠有Karen，自己没有，Tony只是给超英做的，而不是平凡的Peter Parker。他⋯只是他。  
Friday知道内情，有时Peter真希望她嘴不要那么严，他就不用解释他们俩之间复杂的关系了。  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587427. Tony注视着眼前睡着的带着泪痕终于属于他的小东西。  
脖子上明显的痣，身体肌肉的线条，从不同时出现的两个人⋯恐怕他发现了一个非常重要的秘密。  
他问Friday有没有情报，得到了肯定的答案。她是这样说的：  
“以Mr.Parker的性格，就算不露馅，他迟早也会忍不住告诉您的。”  
Tony Stark额上青筋暴起。  
他果然该把这些愚弄他的小家伙们都捐掉！  
要装不知道上演无间道是吧？Peter Parker你可真行！我们走着瞧！


End file.
